Shonen Jump vs Capcom: La perspectiva
by DTLA1992
Summary: Un encuentro de ensueño del cual se sabe poco y ha ganado fuerza en los últimos años. ¿Y si se diera la oportunidad de hacerlo verdad? ¿Y si esta misión se la encomiendan a los personajes? Dos miembros de los 'Guerreros más feroces de Capcom' deberán averiguarlo desde sus puntos de vista.


_**"Hola Capcom, me preguntaba ¿cuándo anunciarán la siguiente instalación de la franquicia Capcom vs? Y de ser así ¿Podrá ser con la Shonen Jump?"**_

 _ **…...**_

 _ **"¡Shonen Jump vs Capcom! ¡Sí se puede!"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Por favor, un Shonen Jump vs Capcom."**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Sería asombro. ¡Quiero ver este crossover!"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"¿SHONEN JUMP VS CAPCOM? ¡Cállense y tomen mi dinero!"**_

* * *

¿Cuántas veces ya habían leído, una y otra vez, estas peticiones? ¿A qué cuentas en las redes sociales no había llegado la idea de concebir en un futuro distante el encuentro mencionado anteriormente? ¿Por qué tanto interés?

A decir verdad, no se sabe con seguridad cuándo había comenzado esta corriente. Al igual que muchas otras había ganado fuerza en tan poco tiempo, ganando adeptos interesados en que esta lucha de ensueño se convierta en realidad. Incluso se crearon esquemas de cómo podría verse: Número de personajes, mecánica del juego, los movimientos, guía de controles, ataques regulares y especiales, y los finales para cada jugador.

Y como todo concepto con enorme potencial diseñado por los fans, era motivo de atención e interés de las enormes compañías en la industria. Capcom no era la excepción - no por nada se caracteriza por sus títulos de renombre y por sus conocidos crossovers – siempre tomando nota sobre los deseos de los miembros de su comunidad, y darle el gusto cuando se presente la oportunidad.

Solo que la cuestión en sí _nace_ a partir de esta última oración.

Uno simplemente no puede prometer algo que se realice sin estar seguro de poder realizarlo. Y no precisamente por falta detener los permisos de las licencias, la viabilidad de un proyecto o porque haya dinero de por medio. O quizás sí.

La compañía no podía tomarse a la ligera tales decisiones sin defraudar la fe que sus seguidores, y miles de personas, depositan en ellos (ya habían tenido que lidiar con ello en el pasado a raíz de varias cancelaciones y en otras ocasiones por la ausencia de entrañables personajes en sus entregas, recibiendo duras críticas). Pero tampoco iban a exponer a sus íconos a un enfrentamiento del cual, tal vez, no estén al nivel requerido sin haber obtenido previamente su consentimiento.

...

 _Hasta ahora._

* * *

 **Cuartel General de Capcom, 16:32 pm.**

Una figura se encontraba al frente de enormes pantallas – un total de 120 - sintonizando, al parecer, secuencias de animaciones concretamente adaptadas de los mangas japoneses. En otras palabras _anime_.

Megaman estaba recostado en su silla, su característico casco azulado a un costado sobre la mesa de mando, contemplando como normalmente lo harían las personas cuando ven la televisión. Sin embargo, el androide no se veía entretenido con lo que está viendo ahora. Se podía decir que su expresión era de una enorme preocupación como si de algo serio de tratase.

Y no estaba solo.

A la derecha de la máquina, sentado, se hallaba un hombre de contextura muscular definida vestido de un gi blanco, cinturón negro alrededor de su cintura, guantes rojos sin dedos y una cinta roja atada alrededor de su frente. Este era Ryu, el guerrero andante quien constantemente busca mejorar sus habilidades en el combate con cada desafío que se presente. Hoy guardaba silencio con los ojos cerrados, si en meditación o no nadie lo aseguraba. Y al igual que el Bombardero Azul se mostraba serio – más de lo habitual.

Ya llevaban así desde la noche del día anterior sin tomar un descanso. Pero, ¿cuál era la causa de tanta inquietud? ¿Qué le veía Megaman de importante a esos dibujos?

Detrás se hallaba una enorme mesa de color acero, hecha de melanine, con múltiples asientos vacíos. En el centro se podí divisar una Tablet New iPad 2017, en cuya pantalla se podía leer el siguiente contenido:

 _"Nos es grato dirigirnos a ustedes de nuevo, deseando siempre que se encuentren bien, con el propósito de hacerles saber el presente anuncio:_

 _A pedido de la Comunidad Capcom - Unity se ha decidido apoyar el proyecto **'Shonen jump vs Capcom'** como la siguiente instalación de la franquicia Capcom VS, en acuerdo con la Corporativa por mayoría de voto._

 _Sin embargo no se comenzará la producción del juego sin antes haber obtenido su consentimiento como es debido. Además, les hago llegar entender que contamos con la aprobación de Bandai Namco y la revista Shueisha, quienes están a la espera de su respuesta._

 _Tómense el tiempo necesario para llegar a un acuerdo. No se sientan obligados a participar si es que no lo desean._

 _Muchas gracias por su atención y les deseamos un buen día._

 _Atte._

 _Tsujimoto, Kenzo; CEO. Tsujimoto, Haruhiro: Presidente."_

Tras leer el contenido del aparato el ojiazul se dirigió presurosamente hacia a la Sala de Juntas del Cuartel, encendiendo las pantallas y digitando las palabras 'Shonen Jump' en la base de datos. No se había percatado que el karateca lo había seguido, también consciente de su actual predicamento. Esto no era una broma al fin y al cabo.

"Noto que te estás frustrando."

Aquel comentario sacó de sus pensamientos al androide, quien todavía mantiene su mirada fija en los ordenadores. "Despejar la mente es vital para enfocarse frente a una dificultad."

"Pensé en elaborar una estrategia analizando sus movimientos antes de llegar a una conclusión definitiva," comenta Megaman mientras ampliaba una pantalla para tener una mejor visión de sus supuestos oponentes, "Lo único que consigo es confundirme aún más. Y viniendo de alguien que es una máquina, es mucho decir."

Ryu al fin abrió los ojos y se puso de pie para echar una mirada el contenido de los paneles. Ya tenía conocimiento sobre la Shonen Jump y la alta gama de personajes que tiene para mostrar. Títulos como _'Boku no Hero Academia'_ , ' _Dragon Ball'_ , _'One Piece'_ , _'Naruto'_ , _'Toriko'_ y _'Bleach'_ sólo eran una pequeña muestra de la enorme potencia que significaba, y de cómo influye dentro del ámbito cultural y del entretenimiento. "Descuida. Es normal sentirse de esa manera cuando hay mucha presión. No es correcto cargar con los problemas de los demás."

Si sólo fuera así de sencillo, de por sí solo es complicado llegar a un acuerdo sin tener que ir en contra de la voluntad de la otra persona. Ambos lo sabían, no eran ajenos a ello por experiencia propia con resultados no tan agradables en ciertas ocasiones.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio el karateca pregunta "¿Y hasta ahora que has obtenido?"

 _A ver_. "Que es una revista del género Shonen. Varias historias con carácter de aventura, humor, suspenso, drama – muy similar a nosotros – y que sobresale en acción. Destacan figuras como guerreros, espadachines, ninjas, piratas…. ¿duelistas? _( Nota mental: indagar un poco más sobre esto)_ además de deportistas. A parte poseen sus propios videojuegos, que muestran un calibre que no se puede pasar por alto."

Con este comentario se puede decir que ya sacaron sus conclusiones y ponerle punto al problema. Más ninguno realizaba un movimiento. Algo faltaba.

"Tú sí quieres que esto suceda, ¿no es así?"

De nuevo el comentario sacó a Megaman de su mente, solo que esta vez volteó para dirigirse al usuario del Hadouken, "Ya sé, de mí no lo hubieras esperado. Tampoco quiero terminar decepcionando a todo el mundo, digo, sería genial tener un encuentro con ellos y cumplir con la comunidad. La cuestión sería encontrar el balance ideal para esa gente al igual que nosotros. ¿Y si no cumplimos con la expectativa? ¿Y si resultara ser un fiasco? Porque soy consciente que son extremadamente poderosos, en sus propios medios. ¡Podríamos terminar muertos en el intento! ¡Y ni siquiera lo notarían porque tendrían todas las de ganar! ¡Demonios, me está matando!" Contestó el androide antes de impactar sus puños contra el teclado, queriendo desquitarse de sus frustraciones.

De nuevo el silencio inundó la habitación. Una vez más ambos se encontraban de pie sin hacer algún movimiento. El Bombardero Azul se maldecía mentalmente por haber actuado de manera infantil y perder los estribos, a Dios gracias que Zero no estaba presente para ver tal comportamiento – aunque no fuera X, igual lo sermoneaba.

"¿No se supone que eso es lo que hacemos?" preguntó el pelinegro. Megaman no parecía comprender lo que su colega estaba suponiendo.

"Sé cómo te sientes. Yo también tengo mis dudas al respecto. Me atrevería a decir que siento miedo cada vez que me piden enfrentarme a sujetos más poderosos que yo, sabiendo que puedo fallar y recibir duros comentarios al respecto. A mí tampoco me gusta la idea de terminar dando la espalda a nuestros camaradas, ni a aquellos que creen en nuestras personas por tomar la desición equívoca.

Pero de eso se trata. No lo hacemos por fines de lucro, por querer subir un par de puestos en las encuestas o porque estamos siendo obligados a hacerlo; ya nos hemos acostumbrado a disfrutar de un desafío – ya sea dentro de nuestro círculo o de una empresa rival – para probarnos en el campo de batalla. Qué importa si al final sea un fracaso o un éxito: hay que tener una **perspectiva** de lo que será y aprovechar del momento, más allá de llamarnos 'Los más Feroces' siempre disfrutamos de una pelea en cada aventura que vinieron y por venir. No hay que verlo como una obligación o porque nos imponen a hacerlo, somos nosotros quienes tomamos la iniciativa de pelear o no; la idea es disfrutar de la vida de manera plena inclusive si es por poco tiempo."

El androide azul se quedó procesando cada palabra del discurso del alumno de Gouken, le gustaría creer que sólo lo estaba tranquilizando o que demasiadas horas pegado al monitor, añadiendo el estrés, había sobrecargado una de los sistemas integrados a su modificado cuerpo. Pero Ryu tenía un punto, más allá de los intereses de la Corporativa y de hacer realidad una idea ellos gustaban de aceptar un reto y de batallar con otros personajes para mejorar sus habilidades y volverse más fuertes.

Sus experiencias con Marvel, SNK, Namco , Tatsunoko, el Torneo Smash – _y entre ellos mismos_ – eran testamento del calibre que representaban como integrantes de la familia Capcom. Y aunque los héroes de la Shonen Jump no eran parecidos a los de Tatsunoko _qué importa_ , porque cada encuentro, cada victoria y cada derrota aumentaba su determinación y sus anhelos de seguir superándose.

Megaman ahora estaba más tranquilo ante esta tarea. "Gracias por la ayuda," comentó.

"Descuida, en otras circunstancias hubieras hecho lo mismo. Antes que todo, ¿ya estás seguro de tu desición?" Preguntó una vez más Ryu.

"En lo absoluto. Ahora sólo necesitamos hallar una manera de explicárselo a los muchachos."

"Como dije antes: que no se sientan obligados a hacerlo. Nosotros dos no tomamos la última palabra por el grupo entero.

"Cierto. Y en últimas circunstancias, siempre podemos llamar a Ed Boon, si sabes a lo que me refiero." Bromeo el Bombardero Azul, sacando una pequeña risa del usuario del 'Poder de la Nada'. Luego de apagar el panel, ambos guerreros abandonaron la Sala para tomarse un merecido descanso. Ya hablarían después con el resto.

* * *

 _Tres días después._

Mensaje entrante…..

Espere un momento…..

 **DE:** **_Cuartel General de Capcom._**

 **PARA: _Tsujimoto, Kenzo; CEO._**

 ** _Tsujimoto, Haruhiro: Presidente._**

 **TEMA: _Proyecto "Shonen Jump vs Capcom."_**

: ... " **LUZ VERDE** "

* * *

 **Bueno, antes que todo, sé que algunos estarán confundidos sobre este pequeño fic. La gran mayoría sabe lo que es la revista 'Weekly Shonen Jump' que publica mangas tales como Dragon Ball, Naruto, One Piece, Bleach, entre otros - No sé tampoco cuántos títulos le pertenecen, me parece que el de 'One Punch Man' también está.**

 **¿De dónde vino la idea de un crossover con Capcom? No estoy seguro, este tema ya se había tocado hace algunos años dentro de la comunidad americana y la europea. Hasta los propios ejecutivos de Capcom habían asegurado que les gustaría hacer este videojuego si es que se presenta la oprtunidad.**

 **Este fic no representa en sí de cómo se vería el encuentro - si decepcioné a alguien con la historia, ofrezco mis disculpas - esto es sólo una idea desde el punto de vista de los personajes de Capcom si se les diera esta tarea (aunque soy consciente que no incluí a todos, o a los personajes principales de cada entrega).**

 **¿Y mi opinión? Me gustaría ver que se haga realidad. Incluso si no resulta como uno lo espera, quisiera ver cómo serían estas luchas de ánime vs juegos otra vez (recuerden _Tatsunoko vs capcom_ ). Y sí... también tengo entendimiento sobre los pro y los contras sobre este concepto, pero yo no lo veo de esa manera. Solo quisiera disfrutar del momento, bueno o malo.**

 **Si en un futuro lejano o cercano se vuelve realidad, yo lo compraría. De no ser así, avivar la idea con un Mugen o por un fanfic. Lo que suceda primero.**

 **Es todo por el momento. Y como siempre les deseo suerte y optimismo en todo lo que hagan - si desean pregunten, no hay problema. ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
